New date
by Grapenillacupcake
Summary: Kirigiri Kyouko takes Ikusaba Mukuro on a date, which leads to a surprising discovery about Mukuro's beloved pet dog.


New date.

/

Enoshima Junko flipped through the pages of a fashion magazine, scoping out the latest models and new fashion trends. She had just opened into this one, not able to get far when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She grinned, hoping for some company on such a boring day.

She quickly checked her makeup, dusted off her fashionable outfit and undid just one more button before she got up. When she opened the door, Kirigiri Kyouko was standing on her porch.

"Why, hiyaaa Kirigiri-chan! Kirigiri-chan, what brings you here?" Junko quickly glanced up and down. Kirigiri was still wearing her usual dark purple leather jacket, short purple skirt and heeled purple boots. Yet, instead of her usual dress-shirt and tie, she only had a plain white T-shirt on. For someone like her, that was getting very casual.

"I'm here to take Ikusaba-san on a date." she replied. All joy drained from Junko's face.

"Wow, seriously? You're STILL dating her?"

"Yes."

"STILL?"

"Yes."

"Ugh... whatever, let me get her." Junko slammed the door in Kirigiri's face. It hardly did anything to mask how loud she yelled at her sister to leave already. After a brief one-sided yelling match, the door opened again. Mukuro was there this time, wearing a gray T-shirt with a moon on it, dark blue pants and black military boots.

"Oh, um! Sorry to keep you reading, Kyouko!"

"It is fine, Mukuro. You look pretty tonight."

"You do to! Want to go now? I'm really excited to see this movie..." Kirigiri furrowed her eyebrows.

"Did you not get my messages?" Mukuro shook her head, confused. It didn't take a genius to deduct Junko purposely deleted them off of Mukuro's phone to cause some despair, though she had most likely forgot about it herself.

"Well... I accidentally lost the tickets. Got into a long, overly-complicated event with Naegi that basically resulted in losing tickets and discovering an escaped prisoner. Anyways, when I went to buy two more, they'd sold out. I tried to track someone who had extras, but I couldn't find any. I'm sorry." Mukuro shrugged with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Kyouko. I prefer to just spend time with you, anyways! But, uh, what are we doing now?"

"Well, I realized you live right by a park, so I was thinking we could just have a nice walk-"

"Oh! Um, actually, I go to the park daily with my dog! It's getting time for his evening walk... so, can I bring him along? He's really obedient and calm, I swear! You'll barely realize he's there!"

She smiled. "Of course you can. I'll wait right here."

"I won't take long, promise!" With that, she returned inside of the house and closed the door. Kirigiri folded his arms, pondering things while she waited.

She nearly forgot Mukuro had a dog. Mukuro brought it up from time to time, though never shared a picture of him. She had never spent time at her house anyways, only picking her up for dates or dropping her off from one. The dog was obviously well-trained if he could control himself around a stranger coming into the house, or he was just put in the backyard.

'What kind of dog would she have...' she guessed it might be something common, like the Shiba Inu. Perhaps something small but active, like a terrier. Or, since Junko could've also owned it, a designer dog or a fancy breed from America. However, Junko had often vocalized how much she hated dogs, more fond of bears.

The door opened again, gaining Kirigiri's attention. Mukuro was holding a leash in her left arm, stepping outside.

"Sorry for the wait! Say hi to Tsuki!" The dog, which was still outside of her vision, began to walk out as well. Kirigiri found it slightly silly to say hi, but decided to try it anyways.

"Hello, Tsuk-..." her voice trailed off.

That wasn't a dog.

That was an actual wolf.

It was literally a wolf. He had large ears, long, thin legs with an extremely bushy tail and a thin snout. No doubts, Mukuro owned a pet wolf. It was so unbelievably stereotypical to the rest of her interests and traits and yet so outlandish Kirigiri was speechless.

Mukuro broke the silence, laughing slightly. "A lot of people act like this. Don't worry, he's really nice! Besides, he's only half-wolf."

"Oh...I... see?" Kirigiri couldn't stop staring at that face. It almost looked like a dog if she squinted hard enough.

"Alright, ready to go, you guys?" Tsuki wagged his tail eagerly, Kirigiri reluctantly nodding. The two began to walk side by side from there.

The path to the park seemed slow and awkward. Kirigiri wasn't one to care for eyes on her, though she couldn't help but meet their bewildered stares. This was a weird, odd situation, especially at how Mukuro acted oblivious to people around her. They kept up a steady conversation, from school to TV, with slight flirting and sappiness.

When they finally reached the park, it didn't get better. Owners backed away slowly or kept the leash as close to them as possible, some of the dogs too scared to get near him at all as well. However, Tsuki really was behaved, always staying close by Mukuro's side and never barking.

"You're so cute, Mukuro." Kirigiri commented, after Mukuro rambled on and on, trying to explain a joke she had heard the other day. She blushed, turning her head away in embarrassment. However, it led to her discovering a nearby ice cream truck.

"Oh! Kirigiri, look!" Kirigiri looked in that direction. It was still open, serving several cones and popsicles to customers.

"I could go for some right now. What about you, you want some?"

"I do, but I left my wallet at home." Mukuro waved her hand in the air.

"I'll cover this one, no sweat! Which flavor you want?"

"Mint chocolate chip. If they don't have it, vanilla."

"Great! Oh, can you hold Tsuki for me? They're usually too scared of him to serve me anything."

"Wait-" But the leash was already put into her hand, Mukuro walking over to the slightly long line. Kirigiri gripped the handle of the leash, looking down at Tsuki. He raised his head to stare back at her, panting slightly.

"...Let's sit down." Kirigiri began walking, Tsuki following without a fuss. There was a bench nearby, right under a tree for shade. She sat down on the lone bench, Tsuki laying down by her feet.

There was a moment of peace, Kirigiri soaking in the scenery when Tsuki suddenly got up and bumped his face against her leg. She tensed up, staring right at him. He was still for another few moments before he tried to rub against her legs again, making her hike them up slightly. This only led to him bumping the sole of her boots, letting out a strong exhale from his nose.

'He... wants attention, doesn't he?' Kirigiri realized. She hesitated, looking over her shoulder to see if Mukuro was done yet. She was still in line, not done anytime soon. Tsuki's ears folded back, bumping against her legs once more.

"Alright, be patient." He immediately stopped, waiting to be pet. Kirigiri wondered if wolves preferred to be pet in a certain spot, before going with the easiest bet; behind the ears.

Needless to say, he loved it. His tail wagged, the ends of his mouth seemingly curling up in a human way. She then went to his neck, scratching around his fluffy neck and just right under his muzzle, his foot actually thumping the ground slightly.

"Cute..." she said to herself, her fear around him starting to dissipate. He rolled over, hoping to get some belly scratches as well. Kirigiri had been leaning over this whole time, pausing to stand up and kneel to properly reach his stomach.

"Good Tsuki, good Tsuki!" She could clearly feel his fur underneath her gloves, some of his fur already sticking onto it. She decided to worry about it later, wanting to continue petting him.

Kirigiri checked the line again, noticing Mukuro had finally gotten her two cones. Kirigiri hurried back to the bench, clearing her throat and keeping her usual poker mask on.

"I'm back! Hope I didn't take too long!" Kirigiri grabbed her mint chocolate ice cream, giving it a small lick. Mukuro took a straight up bite into her oreo-vanilla mix.

"Even I don't know how you can keep a straight face when you do that."

"I don't know how you can pretend like you didn't just pet Tsuki!" Kirigiri eyelids flew up, Mukuro smiling. "You looked SO cute! He looked SO happy! You two are really connecting!"

"Ah... it's no big deal, it's just a dog."

"Not to me, cutiepie!"

"Don't smother me in pet names this time, honeybear!"

The two stared at each other, embarrassed before they broke into laughter. People nearby hurried to get away, still scared and confused.

After ice cream was done, they continued on their walk, Mukuro even letting Kirigiri play fetch with Tsuki. As the evening sky grew darker, they headed back home. They kissed each other on the lips several times during the walk home, until one final kiss when they finally arrived at the porch.

"Talk to you soon, Kyouko! Stay safe, please!"

"I will. I'll text you when I arrive home."

When Mukuro closed the door, Kirigiri not only felt a longing need to spend more time with her again, but to spend time with that adorable wolf-dog of her's.


End file.
